bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Throast
Re:Adoption of the wiki Hi there! Thank you for contacting me. I am still active on Wikia, but my interest in Bomberman is long gone since its cancellation and I am unable to fully contribute what I have left to do here. Anyways, I checked all your contributions, and I am glad to accept your adoption request. I am still a bureaucrat here so I promoted you to bureaucrat and administrator so that you don't need to file an adoption request at Community Central. The other administrators don't seem to be active anymore considering they have not logged on in the past few months. So I went ahead and promoted you myself. Congratulations. I hope you can continue the Bomberman database legacy. :) Re:Template:R Template:R is a shortcut method for creating rounded borders, to save the effort of having to type in border-radius:5px and such. It also includes browser specific codes, for example -webkit-border-radius for Chrome, in case border-radius does not completely satisfy all browser versions. All in all, it's just a shortcut method for typing all of this in: border-radius: }px; -moz-border-radius: }px; -webkit-border-radius: }px; -khtml-border-radius: }px; -icab-border-radius: }px; -o-border-radius: }px; It may have appeared empty on the template, but it was using tags, which makes the tagged area invisible. Hi there and congrats! Hello Throast. I'm glad to see you've taken up the adoption of this wiki. I believe it's in good hands with you. These days I'm more focused on making youtube videos. I feel like I reached my apex with this wiki long ago, especially since Bomberman no longer has new games or anything of the sort going on. Do take good care of things for us here and maybe one day we can return to write about new bomberman things in the future. ;) Legato32x (talk) 22:47, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Seems you're the active admin here, right? Sorry for bothering you, but I've been just curious about something. *sweat* I love helping out and sharing the things I do, but I wonder if making renders of the N64 titles does any good for the site or anyone even bothers with it. ^^ Do you think users like me should try contributing and providing higher quality images? Or is that kind of pointless? =O A few of the images I've made: B64 Regulus.png B64 maskless Mantis attack.png B64 Cerberus .png Regulus2 2.png Golden-Bomber-walk.gif Bomberman-stand.gif Bomberman dying.gif Golden-Armor.gif Gold-card.gif I could share more, but... would that do any good for the site? M.E.R.255 (talk) 04:53, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :No, that would be great. -Throast (talk) 14:41, October 31, 2016 (UTC) A Chance For Me Please Don't Block Me, Thank You! JordanBaumann1211 (talk) 20:10, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Very Bad News! Someone Gave Me This Negative Comment! It Was User:WeegeeEpics He Gave Me "Get your stupid BFDI shit off this polished wiki. You tainted the whole wiki." DX> JordanBaumann1211 (talk) 19:54, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Why? I Do Not Taint That Bomberman Wiki! JordanBaumann1211 (talk) 19:55, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Regarding JordanBaumann1211 Throast, JordanBaumann1211 is vandalizing the wiki again with his unnecessary fanart and claiming he's innocent. Please, can you take action and ban him? I know you already blocked him, but he won't stop promoting his unofficial art. He can't be invincible forever. Brain Bomber (talk) 18:28, January 24, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for notifying me but, besides the weird fan-art, he's actually quite productive. I'll give him one last warning. If he doesn't comply, he'll be banned forever. -Throast (talk) 20:30, January 24, 2017 (UTC) But, I Haven't Vandalized Anything Anymore. JordanBaumann1211 (talk) 16:23, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Jordan, quit acting innocent. You vandalized a lot of the wiki in the past month or two with your unnecessary art and you keep on saying "Please Don't Block Or Ban Me!". I'm sorry, but things can't go your way all the time. We try to keep this wiki clean all the time and we don't need people like you to vandalize it with your non-canon artwork and game. This wiki is for everyone and not for yourself. Brain Bomber (talk) 16:49, January 26, 2017 (UTC) But, I'm Not A Vandal Anymore. JordanBaumann1211 (talk) 15:03, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Request I think we should add some stuff to the Super Bomberman R page, we should add a list of all character selection quotes, set victory phrases (when Bomberman wins a match), Battle victory phrases, pre battle phrases,and ilde animation phrases, let me know if you agree. TOMODACHI4LIFE! 15:24, April 14, 2017 (UTC) I'm Tomodachidude45678! :Sure, that would be great. Unfortunately, I don't have a lot of time to contribute myself right now. Any help is appreciated. -Throast (talk) 00:57, April 15, 2017 (UTC) TOMODACHI4LIFE! 17:14, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Is true that Bomberman Land is dead? I Don't know why, but Bomberman land seems to be dead, with Super a Bomberman R out, I don't think Bombermanland will make a comeback, I think the main series of Bomberman might take over it but, aw heck. I don't even know what I'm saying anymore, well just tell me if you think the Bombermanland series is dead. TOMODACHI4LIFE! 00:32, June 8, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, it probably is. Bomberman Land PSP didn't sell very well, maybe that's why they stopped doing them. It definitely still has its fan base tho. -Throast (talk) 05:38, June 8, 2017 (UTC) :My take is that party games like Bomberman Land just aren't nearly as popular anymore. They usually aren't very interesting to play online, and fewer people are interested in local multiplayer these days (or they simply aren't able to arrange for it). The Mario Party series is the only one that's still going strong, although many feel it has gotten worse since Hudson stopped developing it. Denim38 (talk) 21:33, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Updating the Wikia Hiya Throast, I just added a page for the new DLC for Super Bomberman R, even adding an infobox for the Vic Viper Bomber, oh yeah, that link for Vic Viper Bomber? I made the page today. Heres the image I used for the infobox, also, the articles doesn't have much to it right now, but it'll grow. Heres the link to were I found info about him: https://www.konami.com/games/bomberman/r/eu/en/character/ TOMODACHI4LIFE! 13:00, July 5, 2017 (UTC) :That's great, keep it up! -Throast (talk) 17:18, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Even more updates! Guess what? I just made another DLC character page for Pyramid Head Bomber! I'll add Belmont Bomber tomorrow. So much updates for Bomberman R! I also made a page for the battle stage (Broken link was here) a few days ago! I am proud to help this wikis every need (Well not every single one, so, most of the wikis needs)! I hope you are happy about what I'm doing to update this wiki, becuase I sure am! TOMODACHI4LIFE! 15:57, July 7, 2017 (UTC) (Same link for vic viper, see above link on other message) :I'm really glad to hear that. Are you sure about the spelling of the 'Old-school' stage? Maybe it should be 'Old-School' rather than 'Old-school', I actually don't know since I haven't played the game, so let me know.-Throast (talk) 19:18, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Complete! The articles for the free "DLC" characters for Bomberman R are all added! Belmont bomber is up! Helping the wikis I contibute to is my job! Heres the link! Belmont Bomber! Also, I renamed the page "Old-school" to "Old-School". And none of the links are broken either. TOMODACHI4LIFE! 12:24, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Also, I put a request for adminship: Heres the link for the request. http://bomberman.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Request/Tomodachidude45678 :I see you still have trouble formatting articles correctly. Check Manual of Style for formatting articles accordingly. -Throast (talk) 12:44, July 10, 2017 (UTC) About your new profile icon I really like the new profile icon your using, that pose of black bomber, and the edit done to the theme (White and black bomberman) thats all I got to say, see ya Throast! TOMODACHI4LIFE! 17:56, July 12, 2017 (UTC) :Well thank you. :) Have you taken a look at the new Main Page? I completely updated it. -Throast (talk) 20:51, July 12, 2017 (UTC) I was gonna make a new page about the Miis but... If you have played bomberman blast you might know about these little people characters, I went to click "Add a new page", but then I pulled my cursor away from the button, beacuase I was worried someone might not know that miis are in that game and nominate that article to be deleted. What do you think I should do Throast, I'm on the fence... TOMODACHI4LIFE! 15:36, July 18, 2017 (UTC) :I think Miis don't necessarily need their on page on this Wiki. That's the only time they had any significant role in a Bomberman game, and besides, they really aren't Bomberman exclusive. -Throast (talk) 20:59, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Category removal After reconsidering things, I've tried to remove the Bomberman Land category that I placed on the Bomberman 64 (2001) page, but I can't find any way to do so. If it's restricted to editors with a higher status, could I ask you to remove it for me? Thanks. Denim38 (talk) 02:19, July 25, 2017 (UTC) One other thing... Why don't we have a page for Bomberman 2 (DS)? It's a major game in the main series, and one of the last made by Hudson before their closure. Of course, I know that it's much more obscure than it should be, because it was denied an American release. Denim38 (talk) 05:08, July 25, 2017 (UTC) I don't see any mention of Bomberman (Wii) on the Wiki either. In the US, we just got the multiplayer mode as a WiiWare download, but it had a full-fledged story mode and a retail release in Japan. Denim38 (talk) 05:20, July 25, 2017 (UTC) :If we don't, then feel free to add them. I'll remove the category. -Throast (talk) 09:38, July 25, 2017 (UTC) :My mistake, we actually do have pages for both these games. D'oh. Denim38 (talk) 21:35, August 1, 2017 (UTC) ::We don't for Bomberman 2 (DS) at least. It's a redlink on the Bomberman (series)#Portable games page too. -Throast (talk) 22:22, August 1, 2017 (UTC) ::I wasn't able to find it at first either, but it's here. I had to search for its Japanese title. I'll update the redlink you mentioned. (By the way, how do I properly format talk page replies like this one, to indent them further to the right?) Denim38 (talk) 23:25, August 1, 2017 (UTC) :::Just keep adding colons to the front of your response. (If you were to respond to this, you'd add a fourth colon. -Throast (talk) 23:41, August 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::Thanks a lot, that worked! Denim38 (talk) 23:53, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Personal question Not sure if this is okay to ask on the Wiki, feel free to delete it. Is there anywhere else I can reach you? We're about the only regularly active editors left in this place, and I just joined recently. Even though the Bomberman series has been officially revived, it's still far less popular than it used to be, and it's really hard to find anyone else who cares. I'd like a friend to talk about the series with, and maybe play Super Bomberman R online with, once I finally have a Switch. (Perhaps other games as well.) Again, apologies if I shouldn't ask this.Denim38 (talk) 00:05, August 2, 2017 (UTC) :I actually don't own a Switch and as for communication, I can't think of another way. -Throast (talk) 10:45, August 2, 2017 (UTC) :::That's too bad. So e-mail isn't an option? Although I doubt either of us would want to post our e-mail addresses on a public wiki. Denim38 (talk) 18:20, August 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::That's right. Thought the exact same thing about email. -Throast (talk) 18:56, August 2, 2017 (UTC) :::::Hmmm, I'm sure there's a way we could get a private message to each other by other means, like a Playstation or Xbox account. But if you're not interested enough to try, it's fine. 19:14, August 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Neither have a Playstation nor an Xbox account. -Throast (talk) 19:15, August 2, 2017 (UTC) :::::::What about the Wii U/3DS? I suppose there would be different sorts of options, like a forum that allows PMs/DMs. Denim38 (talk) 19:25, August 2, 2017 (UTC)